Figurines, Detail & The Sleeping 'King' Arthur
by ThePointGirl
Summary: "Well if I'm the pauper you must be the prince". An Ariadne, Arthur and Eames fiction.  Arthur falls asleep when Ariadne is talking, how does Eames propose to wake him up? Slightly Ariadne & Eames but also Eames & Arthur. The fic is better then the title


**Title:** Figurines, Detail & The Sleeping 'King' Arthur  
**Author:** ThePointGirl  
**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** THREE WAY Ariadne/Eames/Arthur  
**Warnings:** None really but read the pairing or rather triplet before you start on this fiction, because I don't like flame.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes:** Okay, so this was meant to convey I kind of Ariadne & Eames, and Eames & Arthur. Review if you have ideas on how to improve that idea :) x

**Disclaimer:**Chris Nolan is bloody brilliant and therefore he owns Inception and it's wonderful characters.

* * *

"So, it creates a sort of wall between us and you-Arthur? Arthur?"

Ariadne turned on her heel and cocked her head to the side and took in the sight before her. Her creation was laid out on the table, made from foam and lots of masking tape, and Arthur was asleep on it. He had one arm draped over the front with his hand dropped into one of the many sections, hand curled into a pointing finger indicating something in that section of the maze. Ariadne leaned forward and peered in. She noted her figurines had gone down not so well. She had made figurines of everyone on the team to help her think when creating for different people. She picked up Arthur's figurine, carefully missing his hand and held it up. Comparing real life with the three-inch tall version.

"Very good, I sometimes wish he was that size, then I could put him in my pocket and shut him up" Ariadne turned with a smirk, chucking the three inch model to Eames who looked annoyingly bouncy.

"What are you doing Eames?" she asked and Eames wandered over, his hands ghosting over the foundation pillars in the warehouse. From the start Ariadne knew Eames was the kind of guy her mom warned her about. British, charming, devilishly handsome and a swaying sexuality it appeared. But she treated him with respect because of all those things he was fun to be around, especially when he was teasing Arthur. When Arthur was in a good mood and teased back they gave the rest of the team a laugh or two

"Well, I have come to rescue Arthur from your talking" Eames replied sweetly.

"That's Funny. I'm not sure when he fell asleep. I'm not that boring am I?"

"Course you're not, darling. But you should wake him up, I have done it, so has Cobb, it's your turn babe" Eames said tossing the miniature Arthur into the air and catching it. Ariadne looked at him in horror.

"I cant do that, he'll kill me"

"No he won't, give him say, two seconds, to realize who it was who woke him up and he won't kill you" Eames drawled and Ariadne locked eyes with Eames who looked straight back at her. She mainly mused that he thought of her as a 'pet' if that made sense.

"How?" Ariadne asked, not sure whether she would like the answer.

"How do you normally wake someone up?"

"Well, I normally push them out of bed" Ariadne answered and a smirk tugged insistently on the Forger's lips.

"Don't think that would be a good idea," Eames said and she gave him a look as though to say 'what do you think I should do?'

"Well, I'll answer that for you" Eames replied to the un-asked question and Ariadne looked confused, had he just read her mind? Maybe it was what Cobb had said, Eames focuses on people and their reactions. Eames walked closer to Ariadne and stood at her model maze.

"This is very good by the way, Arthur told me you had talent" and he walked around the model very slowly, Ariadne followed him with her eyes. Eames was extremely charismatic in everything he did: it was almost unnerving. His eyes flicked from Arthur to Ariadne in a smooth connection.

"Talking about this specimen who seemed to have been born out of a Gucci magazine, I know from _working_ with Arthur that" he paused and Ariadne watched as Eames raised his hand. His were eyes purely focused on Arthur now.

"All you have to do to wake him up is" and Eames' brought his hand to Arthur's head. From a moment Ariadne thought Eames was going to push Arthur's had through her maze.

"This" Eames said simply and brushed two of his fingers below Arthur's hairline at the nape of his neck. Ariadne's eyes were wide and when she saw the Point Man blink _his_ eyes open a slight smile gracing the lines of his lips: she gawped.

"How did you-?" she started and Arthur gave her a really weird look as though contemplating whether she had woken him up or not. The expression was comical.

"Evening my sleeping beauty" Eames said clearly, leaning on his hands on the back of Arthur's chair, Arthur growled but didn't say anything to him. Not even one of his ever so elegant 'fuck off' looks.

"Sorry, Ariadne" Arthur said Eames dangled the miniature model of Arthur in front of the man's eyes. Arthur frowned and then looked up at Ariadne. "That was what I meant to ask you. How did you do this?" he asked holding the miniature model of him and twirling it in his fingers. He then pointed to each person on the team in the maze.

"Detail" Ariadne said simply as Arthur placed the three inch self on the table looking at it from different angles. "Actually I didn't fully make yours. I bought a miniature model of King Arthur and fiddled with it," she said. Ariadne had spotted one of those cute little models in a touristy shop on the broad street. She remembered from a History lesson back in high school and it was funny how much Arthur reminded her of the British King. Ariadne then picked something up off the desk that Arthur and Eames couldn't see, something that glimmered for a fraction of a second. She briskly walked around the table and carefully placed a tiny crown on the head of the model.

"Pity in real life his head is too big to fit a crown" Eames joked and Arthur gave him a mock glare.

"I don't see you with a crown. You look like the stable boy or the pauper" Arthur retorted and flashed a small grin at Ariadne who enjoyed their banter. It was husband/wife banter and that's what kept her and Yusuf amused. Looking at them the thought crossed her mind about how opposites attraction. Ying and Yang. The pair were like the teacher's pet and the bad boy in high school.

"Well if I'm the pauper you must be the prince" Eames said slyly, it dripped with charm and something that seemed to spark like dynamite between the two. Arthur jutted his chair out and swiveled between Ariadne and Eames. Yusuf walked in talking to the three out of habit on the fact that he knew they would be there.

"I've concocted something stronger to help us. Eames, Arthur would you like to try it out?" he asked looking happy with himself and Ariadne watched them both. She saw something. A flash: a look between the two men.

She couldn't place it but it reminded her of how Eames knew how to wake Arthur up without the Point Man destroying the entire town, or how Eames had said _my_ sleeping beauty in a voice she couldn't place.

_What was that?_

"I will if you will. Are you willing to let me in?" Eames asked his eyes glowed with a boyish innocence, which disappeared in a mille second when Arthur slowly nodded.

"Hook us up Yusuf, let's see how strong it is" Arthur said and he rolled up the sleeve of his crisp white shirt.

* * *

_Okay? Tell me what you think please. x_


End file.
